The Pokemon Private Eye
by alsmolek7452
Summary: A boy who dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Private Eye sets out on an epic adventure of mystery and intrigue.
1. Case File 00

**Pokemon Private Eye**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon

**Summary**: A boy who dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Private Eye sets out on an epic adventure of mystery and intrigue.

**Style Key**: _Italicized-Case file notes including witness statements, case summaries, and observations_

**Case #00: Case of the Lost Growlithe**

My name is Andrew and I am a self proclaimed Pokemon Private Eye and Reporter. What does that consist of well it consists of this 9 year old going around and solving different cases for the people around Pallet Town. I have an impressive 100% closure rate on all my cases which is a very good rating if you didn't know.

Of course the highlight of my cases are solving the case of the missing barbie doll or the forgotten candy bar. The curse of being 9 I guess but I still make sure all of my cases are done to the best of my ability.

"Andrew," that is my mom calling me, "it is time for supper."

"Okay mom on my way down," I put the finishing touches on my case file that I was working on. I would take it to my dad tomorrow so he could run it in his paper under my column.

That is right my dad is a reporter for the local paper which is why I love reporting and my mom on the other hand works as a detective for the local police department, no she does not look like a Jenny. I also have a little brother and sister who I adore for the most part but sometimes they can be annoying.

I finished the last bit on my case of late and then ran downstairs to eat supper with my family. We all sat around the table to start our delicious meal our mother made, it was spaghetti one of my favorites.

"Brother you get to go on your Pokemon adventure next year!" my little sister jumped in her seat. Her name was Stephanie and she was a ball of energy almost all the time, she was also very good at talking me and my little brother into doing thing for her whether through bribery or threat she does enjoy bringing up the fact that on her first day of school we accidentally left her at the school.

"Yes I am sis," I smiled as I continued eating my meal.

"Its not fair," my brother humphed. He was only a little younger then me and tried his best to beat me in things. He was good at sports way better then I was and he enjoyed that, he had a plan to become one of the greatest Pokemon Athletes when he was ready for his journey. His name was Justin.

"You will be starting only a year after me," I smiled as I continued to eat my supper.

"So do you have your column ready for me," my father asked. His name was Larry and he was head of the local paper. He had inherited the company from his father and thought that maybe one day I would inherit it from him. However reporting was my side passion private investigating was my real passion. So as I have spent a lot of time at my dads publishing house I have spent more time at my moms precinct learning the fine art of deductive reasoning.

"Yep just put the finishing touches on it actually," I smiled as I helped myself to some more of my mom's delicious spaghetti, have I mentioned this is one of my favorite dishes of all time.

"What is this case?" asked my mom. Her name was April and she was the head detective at the local precinct. She had been super proud of me when I first got interested in detective work.

"It was a case where Ash you know the local kid who is about my age, well he had wanted me to track down some lost Pokemon Videos he had," I smiled, "turns out of course Gary stole them just to mess with the poor kid, nothing to exciting."

"Don't worry son you will eventually get a good case, just think of all these petty cases as practice," smiled my mom.

"I know, maybe my journey will lead to many more exciting cases," I finished up my meal and started cleaning off dishes.

As soon as dishes were done I retired to my room for the night to make the final final adjustments on my column and then, made a copy of them to store into my filing cabinet. Why you may ask does a 9 year old have a filing cabinet, well where else was a boy detective suppose to keep all of his case files. I had a lot of files none of them were numbered though since none of them were real cases.

After I filed away the latest case I took a shower and dressed in my pjs and then headed to bed.

The next morning I woke up and headed out with my copy of the case file along with the column I put together for my dad's paper. I was walking through the sunny town of Pallet Town waving hi at everyone that I knew and have helped with my cases. There were few families in Pallet and I knew most of them by name. There was the Ketchums which consisted of Delia and her son Ash, along with the Oaks which was our celebrity family it was Professor Oak a major player in Pokemon research along with his grandchildren Gary and Daisy since their parents were killed in a car accident, what I am a private investigator after all. There is also Leaf and her family, a quiet girl who doesn't talk very much to anyone well except me. There was also a green house nearby that was owned by two individuals. That was pretty much a run down of everyone who lived in Pallet Town.

I finally made it to my dad's publishing house and turned over my column and case file in case he wanted to add more to it from the file. I thanked my father and then headed over to the precinct to see if mom had any leads for me. The life of a detective is never dull.

"Hey mom," I smiled as I walked into the precinct.

"Hey honey," my mom smiled as she excused herself from the Officer Jenny she was talking to. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a file and walked over to me.

"So I think I have your first big break here honey," my mom knelt down next to me as she handed the file over to me.

"What is this?" I instantly opened the file there was a paragraph inside detailing the case.

_The K-9 unit has reported that they are missing a young Growlithe who was to be trained as a police dog. The Growlithe was last seen last night at the kennel. When we checked in the morning this Growlithe was missing and hasn't been seen since. We do not have the resources to do a full scale search._

"So you want me to search and find the Growlithe?" I asked I hid my excitement behind a placid face. When your an investigator you need to be cool, calm and collected so you can get every detail about the case.

"Very good," smiled my mom, "you have remembered what I taught you well. Yes we want you to find the Growlithe, I am sorry we can't give you more to work with but if anyone can do it you can."

"You can count on me mom," I smiled as I slipped the file into my bag, "I will start with the kennels as that was the last spot the Growlithe was seen."

My mom nodded her head then kissed my forehead, "Good luck honey."

I nodded as I headed to where the kennels were. I had always loved the K-9 unit when I was growing up I loved playing with all the new puppies.

The kennels were located in the back yard of the precinct, they weren't much this wasn't a huge precinct after all. It was basic wire kennel panels with dog houses in them and a dirt floor bottom. When I got there nothing stood out to me right away, but that is what investigating was all about if you could solve the crime just by seeing the scene it wouldn't be much fun. I saw the usual Officer who was in charge of the Kennels. I took out my notepad and started taking notes as I walked over to him.

_Nothing unusual to write down on first inspection of the scene. Possible witness in Officer Jenkins._

"Good morning Officer Jenkins," I called out to him.

"Good morning Andrew," smiled the Officer brushing off the fur from his hands since he was grooming one of the puppies, "I here you are in charge of discovering our missing Growlithe."

"Yes sir I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" I sat down next to him scratching the Growlithe behind the ear.

"Fire away," Officer Jenkins nodded.

"Okay the last time you saw the Growlithe was last night as you were putting them to sleep correct?"

"Yes, he was in his kennel curled up in his house," Officer Jenkins responded.

I jotted down his answer, "Was there anything suspicious you noticed?"

Officer Jenkins thought for a minute, "Well now that you mention it there was a small pile of dirt that wasn't usually there in the corner of the kennel, but I thought it was just a pile of dust and sand that the wind put there."

I nodded my head as I wrote his answer down, "What can you tell me about this particular Growlithe? Any kind of details that I might be able to use in finding him."

"Well that particular Growlithe his one of our strongest fighters in the kennels right now, a lot of potential I would have to say; however, he has a tendency to stay by himself away from the rest of the pack which is highly unusual for a Growlithe. He had a decent grasp of the basics a solid bite, one of the best I would venture to say, he also had one of the loudest roar of all of the pups."

"Good, good," I nodded as I wrote all of the information down as he told me, "anything else, maybe any distinguishing marks?"

"That particular Growlithe's stripe patter looked more like bolts of a lightning, kind of picked him up the nickname of Blitz," Officer Jenkins continued.

"Okay, how about your locking up process will you walk me through it?"

"Of course, well when the Growlithes are done training they are all taken into the bath house and given a rinse down," Officer Jenkins pointed to the building, "after that they are taken to their kennels where food is brought to them, after they are given the food the kennels get locked up."

"Okay and nothing unusual happened during the lock up procedure?"

"Nope all went normal," Officer Jenkins smiled, "anything else sir?"

"Nope I got everything I need from you thank you sir, will you give me a minute then take me to this Growlithes Kennel?"

"Of course I will just be finishing up the grooming of these pups here when your ready come and get me okay?"

"I will."

_Witness Statement: Officer Jenkins: Head Officer of the Canine Unit_

_ Officer Jenkins reported that nothing seemed unusual about the kennel last night except a pile of sand and dust that he stated must have been kicked up by the wind. The Growlithe in question was a star of the ranks, but much rather kept to itself rather then be part of the rest of the pack, a very strange behavior for a Growlithe. He also walked me through the locking up of the Growlithes and reported nothing was amiss. The Growlithe in question had bolt like stripes, and has been dubbed the nickname Blitz. Witness had no further information to deliver._

"Officer I am ready to go to the kennel now," I flipped my notepad shut and slid it into one of my pockets.

"Alright, right this way Andrew,"Officer Jenkins quickly made sure that the Growlithes were locked up then led the way for me to the kennel in question.

As I walked I slipped out a digital camera so I could take a picture of the scene for future notes. The kennel in question was all the way in the back of the kennels the last one on the row, closest to the nearby forest that surrounded Pallet Town.

"Anything else?" Officer Jenkins asked as he unlocked the door.

"One more thing you are the only one with keys to these right?"

"Yep, and before you ask they were with me all night last night," smiled Officer Jenkins.

"Okay thank you," I started taking pictures of the kennel.

The kennel was as unimpressive as the rest of them were. Basic paneling with a tarp over part of it to protect from the rain and a dog house with a small dog bed in it for the Growlithes to sleep. They also had the food and water bowels next to the house along with some chew toys. The floor was made of dirt...wait made of dirt.

I quickly looked around and saw the small pile of sand and dirt that Officer Jenkins mentioned.

"Hmm...I wonder," I smiled.

I cautiously walked over to the pile and inspected it. Out of the ordinary it looked like nothing more then a pile of dirt and sand just like Officer Jenkins reported. I knelt down and picked up some of the dirt, I quickly slipped it into a plastic bag in case of future needs. I pushed down with my hand and the ground seemed to give a little. I stood up and pushed all my weight down on it and my shoe caved through the loose dirt on the surface.

"Clever little Growlithe," I smiled as I took my foot out and got down on my hands and knees. I started moving the rest of the loose dirt and sand away sure enough it was a hole.

I quickly got out of the kennel and started pushing down around the outer rim of it, it didn't take me long to find the exit hole that the Growlithe had used.

"Officer Jenkins!" I called out.

Officer Jenkins came trotting over, "What is up Andrew?"

"I figured out how the Growlithe got out," I smiled as a I stood aside to reveal the holes to him, "it would seem sir that your Growlithe taught itself dig."

"Well that little trickster," smiled Officer Jenkins, "how about you and me take one of the other Growlithes and see if we can't track him down."

I nodded now that the main mystery of the how the Growlithe escaped and the fact that it wasn't a robbery this case would be smooth sailing.

Not long after Officer Jenkins, myself and one of the Growlithe trainees were searching through the woods looking for the lost Growlithe.

"Officer over here," I called as I leaned down and picked a piece of orange hair off a bramble. The bramble was part of a bramble wall and at the base of that wall was another hole, "Looks like he went through here, does your trainee there know ember?"

Officer Jenkins smiled, "Okay Growlithe ember!"

The Growlithe puffed in a large breath of air and then shot out three little balls of flames that burnt a hole through the bramble wall. Andrew and Officer Jenkins walked through the wall and when they came out to the other side they were in a beautiful clearing. It was surrounded on all sides by the brambles and the Pallet forest. A large lone willow tree stood in the center of the clearing its fronds blowing in the wind. Under the willow was a large stone that looked like a table. And sure enough sitting on the chair stone was the Growlithe with the bolt stripes, laying on his back his feet in the air just staring at the sky.

Officer Jenkins smiled, "Should of figured."

"How about you let me go talk to him?" I asked smiling at the peace and tranquility of the scene.

"Sure, you know how to find your way back," Officer Jenkins smiled as he turned and took the other Growlithe back towards the precinct.

I walked up to the Growlithe who stirred a little bit, but just enough to lift his head to see who had found his hiding place, then he laid his head back down. I laid down on the rock next to him and stared into the sky with him.

"Not one for much company are you?" I asked the Growlithe.

"Growl," was what I got and what I would guess would be a shrug in Growlithe language.

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Growl...Growl."

I sat their and thought for a minute, "That is why you do it isn't it? You do it because you are lonely."

The Growlithe tilted his head to look at me, his tongue lolling out to one side and gave me what I would guess was a your right look.

"Not many of the other Growlithe's are friendly to you are they since you have the different strip pattern, and the fact that you stand out better then you do," I continued.

"Growl," nodded the Growlithe.

"All you want is a friend," I smiled and then turned to face him, "well how about this, you can be my crime solving partner and be my friend."

The Growlithe looked at me for the longest time trying to see something in me if I would hazard a guess, but detectives don't guess we just look at facts. After a while the Growlithe put on a Growlithe smile and nodded his head.

I smiled back, "Alright then from this day forward you are my crime solving partner, we will together become the greatest Pokemon Private Eyes that this world has ever seen."

"Groooowwwllll!" howled the Growlithe in response.

"I think I am going to nickname you Blitz like they were calling you, sound like a plan?" I smiled.

Blitz nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then we better get you back so we can close this case," I smiled as I jumped up, "I promise we will come back here often partner."

"Growl," nodded the Growlithe again as he too jumped up.

The two of us returned to the precinct. It didn't take much convincing of Officer Jenkins to let me keep this particular Growlithe, the only thing that was required is he had to finish out his trainee training as a police dog, not to mention my mom gave him some side lessons on being a detective dog.

After the busy day I sat up in my room to write out my case report then fell asleep with Blitz sleeping next to me.

_ Case File #000: The Case of the Missing Growlithe-Solved_

_ Was called into the precinct to find a missing Growlithe. After talking to witness learned that the Growlithe was a loner and was not well liked by the other Growlithes (witness statement enclosed). After interview was taken to scene (pictures of the scene enclosed) where after some clever detective work figured out that the Growlithe in question had taught himself dig and escaped into the woods. I then was accompanied by a local Officer and K-9 trainee where the target was discovered in a clearing in the woods. After some talking to the Growlithe agreed to return and on his return was given to me as my detective companion. The case was solved and I got a brand new friend out of it._

**A/N**

Okay so this idea just came to me one day and I wanted to run with it (I have 12 cases so far planned out)

This is going to be a combination of the games and the anime taking place sort of along the same time line as Ash's adventures

I hope people enjoyed the different take on a Pokemon story as I have not seen many who wanted to be the worlds greates Pokemon Private Eye

If it gets good feedback I will continue with my other cases.

For a little tid bit to come in the future...Andrew gets a rival of sorts (what could be a rival of a Private eye hmmm...)


	2. Case File 01

**Pokemon Private Eye**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon

**Summary**: A boy who dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Private Eye sets out on an epic adventure of mystery and intrigue.

**Style Key**: _Italicized-Case file notes including witness statements, case summaries, and observations_

**Case #01: Case of the the Pokemon Cat Burglar**

It has been one year since my major case in finding the Growlithe and I am now able to start my own Pokemon journey. However before my journey can begin another major case arose in the sleepy town of Pallet. It was the day before my leaving date and I decided to go visit Professor Oak.

"Professor!"

"In the back room," shouted an elderly voice.

I walked to the back road and found the Professor he was standing in front of an empty glass display case, he had a puzzled look on his face, nothing else in the room looked different then other times I have visited.

"Professor, whats up?"

Professor Oak, was one of the leading researchers in Pokemon. He was well known throughout all the regions. He was elderly with gray hair and almost always dressed in a long white lab coat and jeans. He was a genius in all things Pokemon and many people sought him out for information.

"Andrew," Professor Oak eyes lighted up, "perfect just the man for the job."

"Job?"

"It seems that I have been the victim of a robbery," Professor Oak claimed.

My eyes and mind instantly went into detective mode, I did a double scan of the room the case he was standing in front of his the case where the new Pokemon for the new trainers is kept all three slots were empty. There was a window on the far side that was cracked and a small amount of dirt was laying below it the rest of the room was pristine clean.

"Blitz come on out!" I tossed Blitz's pokeball out and the black and orange puppy Pokemon appeared, "Blitz use Odor Sleuth around the lab see if you can come up with anything."

Blitz barked, he had spent the last year getting trained as a detective dog and Odor Sleuth was one of the abilities that he learned. I have also learned other uses for Odor Sleuth but those had not been needed yet.

"Search," I gave the command.

Blitz's nose glowed a green color as he put his nose to the ground.

I pulled out my notepad and took out my pen, "Okay Professor start from the beginning when you last saw the Pokemon.

"It was last night when I last saw them, they were all snug in their Pokeballs under this glass case," Professor Oak gestured to the case, "I went to bed about 10 last night and made sure everything was in order. When I woke up this morning I came into the lab and the balls were still there with the Pokemon in them, I then went to get some breakfast and when I returned the balls were gone along with the Pokemon."

"I see, does your lab have any kind of security?" I asked as I wrote his statement in my notepad.

"No, I have never had issues with thieves since it is a super small community and everybody knows everybody," Professor Oak replied.

"Well I think for the future you should look into some kind of security, the Growlithe's that the precinct raise are good for guard dogs," I finished writing down his statement.

"Will have to do that, your mom should give me a good deal right?" smiled Professor Oak.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay has there been any strangers lurking around the lab lately?"

Professor Oak thought for a minute, "Now that you mention it there has been a strange girl nearby lately watching the lab, she usually hides herself really well but I have caught site of her every now and again."

I nodded, "Can you describe her?"

"Yea she is about your height a little shorter, looks to be about the same age as you though. She has long red hair and that is about all I can tell you about her before I lose her," Professor Oak stated.

"Long red hair well that should be distinctive enough since there is no one in town currently who has that," I nodded.

"Growl...Growl!" Blitz barked.

"What do you have bud?" I quickly finished writing down the information about the suspect.

Blitz walked over with a glove in his hand.

"Well Professor whoever robbed from you this must be their first time to leave something like this behind," I smiled.

"So what does that mean you will be able to track down my stolen Pokemon before the new trainers come tomorrow?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yep should be no problem," I smiled as I slipped the glove into a bag, "with the scent from the glove we should be able to track the thief without any issues."

Professor Oak nodded, "Then I will leave it to you Andrew, good luck."

I nodded as I led Blitz out of the lab and we moved to the window that I noticed in the lab. Sure enough the grass was trampled right below the window. I knelt down and placed my hand on the grass.

"By the way this grass is trampled I would say we are looking for someone really light on their feet, good for a thief I would assume," I took out the small camera I carry and snapped a picture of it for my file, "I would also like to say that this is shabby work."

Blitz nodded.

"Okay Blitz odor sleuth," I nodded to him.

Blitz's nose glowed green as he put it to the ground sniffing. It took him only about two minutes before he had the scent.

During the time he was searching I made a rough draft sketch of the suspect that Professor Oak described.

"Growl!" Blitz barked.

"Found it already, that is my boy lets go," I smiled as I left with Blitz leading the way.

The trail led through the town, I found a few of the patrons of Pallet and showed the picture some said they have seen the person others say they haven't. All the accounts were scattered the only thing that was for certain was she had long red hair.

"Hmm so I am looking for a young women with long red hair," I stated as I took a break under a tree.

Blitz nodded as he sat next to me.

"Bet your hungry there bud," I smiled as I dug in my bag and pulled out some Pokefood for Blitz.

Blitz happily chowed down on it.

After our short break we picked the trail up again. The trail led us into the nearby woods. We were only a little ways into the woods when Blitz lowered himself and started to growl his fur standing up on edge.

"Finally found her huh," I smiled.

We quietly sneaked through the woods until we came across a small clearing. In the center of it was a girl about his age with long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was talking to a Meowth.

"I think that was pretty good for our first heist," she smiled to the Meowth.

I smiled, "Well for the most part you did pretty good, there is just a few mistakes I would like to point out to you."

"Wait what!" exclaimed the girl.

I stepped out of the shadows Growlithe growling next to me, "We would like you to please return the Pokemon you stole."

"Mewoth fury swipes!" shouted the girl.

The Meowth rushed forwards towards Blitz its claws shining in the fading sunlight.

"Hmm sorry it has to be this way, Blitz dodge it!" I called.

Blitz dodged the attack growling at the Meowth.

"Blitz bite its tail before it gets away," I called.

Blitz bit down on the Meowth's tail before it could run away causing the Meowth to cry out in pain and holding it in place.

"Now I am only going to ask nicely one more time, will you please return the Pokemon that you stole," I asked nicely.

"Were not done yet, Meowth pay day escape!" shouted the girl.

Meowth nodded as coins flew all over the place blinding both me and Blitz. By the time the coins fell to the earth the girl and her Meowth were gone.

"Interesting escape plan, however; I did get the Pokemon back," I walked up to the balls laying on the ground there was one with a leaf and another with a water droplet and a third Pokeball that wasn't marked.

"Bummer I didn't get all of them were missing the Charmander," I stated shaking my head and picking up the three pokeballs, "I did get a bonus one though which is okay but oh well sort of a success what do you think Blitz?"

"Growl...Growl," replied Growlithe as he walked up with something in his mouth.

"What you got there buddy?" I knelt down and took it out of his mouth it was a trainer license, "Kat huh?"

It was a trainer license for the girl he just found, "Okay fine we will have to return it to her when we see her again."

Growlithe nodded.

The two friends returned to Professor Oak.

"Sorry Professor I couldn't get the Charmander back, but there was this Pokemon that I don't know what it is?"

"Well this will have to do, you did well Andrew why don't you take Bulbasaur for your first Pokemon since you are starting out tomorrow with the others anyway," Professor Oak smiled as he handed the ball to me.

"Are you sure sir, I already have a Pokemon after all," I smiled holding the pokeball with the leaf pattern, it was the one I was planning on taking and I told Professor Oak that before.

"I am sure Andrew, call it your reward for bringing back the stolen Pokemon," Professor Oak smiled.

"Okay sir I am honored to take this Bulbasaur the next time you see him he will be stronger then you could imagine, not to mention a trained private eye," I smiled as I clipped the ball to my belt.

"Will you leave tomorrow with the others?" Professor Oak asked.

I stopped as I was leaving the lab, "Yea it is late today so I will leave right away in the morning sir, thank you for the Bulbasaur once again."

"Good luck on your journey Andrew," smiled Professor Oak as he took the third pokeball and was holding it wondering what was in it.

I was walking away when suddenly the whole lab lit up with electricity. I smiled, I already knew that there was a Pikachu in that other pokeball but knew Professor Oak would like to discover it himself.

"Personally Blitz," I commented, "I hope Ash gets that one."

When I got back home I released the Bulbasaur from its pokeball, "Welcome to the Private Eye team Ivy."

The Bulbasaur who was female looked around at me and Blitz and smiled nodding her head.

"Awesome, another investigator to assist us," I smiled.

I sat down and wrote up the article for my dad's paper about the case today and the saving of the Pokemon from the "Pokemon Cat Burglar."

"I think that is an appropriate name since she used a Meowth, I am going to have to come across a flying Pokemon as soon as possible because I will need someone to fly my articles back to dad when I am on the road," I smiled as I finished up the last touches on my article.

I put the article in my done folder and finished the last notes of my case file, I made sure to keep the notes on Kat in my personal supplies because I had a feeling that I would be meeting her again in the future.

After everything was done I went to bed so I could wake up early tomorrow to start my journey. The greatest Pokemon Private Eye!

**A/N:**

Okay so here is chapter two...hmmm a Private Eyes rival is a "Cat Burglar" brilliant I know!

So we have a rival and we have two Pokemon:

Bulbasaur-Ivy

Growlithe-Blitz

So next step the first route what mystery could we find in the middle of the wild!

Hope people enjoy this chapter!


	3. Case File 02

**Pokemon Private Eye**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon

**Summary**: A boy who dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Private Eye sets out on an epic adventure of mystery and intrigue.

**Case #02: Case of the Picked on Pidgey**

I woke up early the morning of the day I was going to leave on my journey to become a world renown Pokemon Private Eye. I was in my room gathering all my gear that I was going to use. Growing up in addition to enjoying solving mysteries and writing I loved to do was outside activities such as climbing, cave spelunking and many many more different things.

I had a backpack pack that was going to be my home from now and on. I had the bag laying on my floor. First was a small pup tent that was going to be where I sleep in during my journey, it was a dome style tent that had room for about two people in it. I also had my bedroll which was going to be my bed. I also had some basic climbing gear and caving gear. Along with some clothes as well. I finished packing up all my gear including my notepad which was where I was going to write my articles in and send back to my dad. I smiled as I put the bag on my back cinched it up tight and headed downstairs.

"Are you all ready honey?" my mom asked as she handed me a light breakfast that I could eat on the go.

"Yep," I smiled as I took the breakfast.

I kissed her good bye and made sure to wish my brother and sister off. After all my good byes were done I headed out into town.

As I walked out I sent out my two Pokemon Ivy and Blitz.

"Alright guys it is time for us to go into the wide open world and become the greatest Pokemon Private Eye," I smiled as I knelt down to talk to them.

The two Pokemon nodded their head in agreement.

During the time that I have had with Ivy I learned that she was very sassy in her personality but it added a little flair to Blitz and myself.

"So our first goal is going to be Route 1, pretty basic area nothing major but you never know when a new mystery is going to appear," I stood up and headed off to Route 1.

As I was leaving I noticed a large group of people that were making there way to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Must be Gary," I shook my head.

My Pokemon and myself walked on and ended up on the very edge of town and at the beginning of Route 1. I turned around and gave one final look back at town and smiled it was the beginning of something amazing.

As we walked through the Route we saw some of the very basic Pokemon that you could catch. Rattatas and Pidgeys mostly, we did see a couple Spearrow though. It was noon and we had stopped to eat some lunch when all of the sudden something fell out of the sky and landed hard next to us.

"What was that?"

I walked over and found a extremely beat up Pidgey.

"Oh no, who could of done this? Well it looks like we found a case after all guys, the case of the picked on Pidgey."

I got out my camera and a small ruler I started taking pictures of the wounds measuring them as I did.

"Looks like these wounds are about 2x2 in measurement, they look like beak marks," I mumbled to myself, "Blitz odor sleuth see if you can pick up a scent on this Pokemon. Ivy I need you to use your vines as a stretcher for now."

Blitz and Ivy nodded their heads in agreement. Ivy let vines slip out of her bulb and they formed into a kind of stretcher. Blitz's nose glowed green as he started sniffing the Pidgey to see if he could pick up a scent.

I continued to take pictures and as soon as I took pictures of the wounds I took out some potion that I had taken for my journey and started spraying it on the Pidgey to heal it faster.

"Growl...Growl!" barked Blitz.

"Did you get a scent boy?"

Blitz nodded and pointed in a North direction.

"Alright Ivy will you do me a favor and carry the Pidgey in your vines until it is fully healed, lets go solve this mystery."

Ivy and Blitz nodded their heads in agreement.

The trio plus Pidgey made their way North. I was trying to figure out some minor clues along the way, it was hard to track though since the Pidgey was flying when he crashed landed next to us so there wasn't anything we could track.

Blitz led the way until they reached a large tree and sure enough just as we arrived a giant flock of Spearrows rose up ready for the offensive.

"Oh dear so these were the Pokemon that picked up on you huh Pidgey."

Pidgey gave a weak nod as fear was in his eyes.

The Spearrows started to dive bomb them trying to inflict as much damage as possible.

"We need to get back to the open Blitz and Ivy there we can fight them!"

My two Pokemon nodded in agreement as we all retreated to the open fields that we just came from. When we arrived in the open the group of us turned and readied ourself.

"Okay you Spearrow attacked this Pidgey without any just cause so now you are going to have to answer to us, we are not only Private Eyes we are also cops and this needs justice. Ivy put Pidgey down over by me and get ready for a fight!"

Ivy nodded her head as she laid the Pidgey down next to me.

"Alright are we all ready," I smiled it was time to test my second ability of odor sleuth.

"Ivy slow them down with Stun Spore first!" I called out to Ivy.

Gold powder shot out of Ivy's bulb and started to blow through the giant flock of birds some of them were getting affected but many of them were still able to move.

"Blitz now that some of them are slowed down, Blitz activate Odor Sleuth get their scent!"

Blitz nodded as his noes glowed green once more.

The Spearrow did another group dive bomb but some of them had been slowed down because of the stun spore. They pummeled the two Pokemon but they both stayed strong.

"Alright know it is our time to go on the offensive," I smiled, "Blitz flame wheel use odor sleuth to keep track of the Spearrow. Ivy use Leech Seed on them to drain their energy!"

Blitz and Ivy nodded as they went to work.

Blitz's nose continued to glow green as he spun into a ball and a massive burst of flame surrounded him, he then started jumping into the flock of Spearrow slamming his flaming body into the birds knocking them out as he tracked their scents with odor sleuth.

Ivy started launching seeds from her bulb attaching to different Spearrows. The seeds exploded into vines as they wrapped around the Spearrow draining their energy.

For every one they knocked out two more appeared. The two Pokemon continued to fight trying to make the Spearrow remember not to pick on Pokemon weaker then themselves. After a while Blitz landed panting hard core and Ivy even though she had continued to drain them was running out of steam as well. Most the Spearrow were knocked out but out of nowhere two more appeared aiming to hit Blitz and Ivy from their blind spot.

"Blitz Ivy looke out!"

Suddenly a mighty tornado appeared and slammed into the two Spearrow knocking them out and continued to chase away the rest of the flock.

I turned to find that the Pidgey we had saved was fully healed and had created the tornado with his gust ability.

"That is an impressive gust you have their little guy."

Pidgey chirped happily and landed on my shoulder.

I walked over and knelt down next to Blitz and Ivy spraying some potion on them to heal their own wounds.

"You both were very impressive with your first major fight," I smiled.

The two Pokemon smiled.

"Well Pidgey you are free to go and you have had your justice to those bullies," I smiled as I made sure to check my facts over so I got the right culprit, "yep the depth and width of these wounds would have to be the Spearrow peck attack they were brutal on you, big bullies."

"Pidgey?" the Pidgey chirped.

"You want to come with me?"

Pidgey nodded his head.

"Well I think that would be fantastic their little fellah, welcome to the investigation team Hurricane."

I raised an empty pokeball up and the the Pidgey tapped it with his beak and was pulled inside where he was successfully caught.

"Awesome we caught a Pidgey," I smiled to the others, "alright lets make our way to Viridian city I feel a storm coming and we don't want to be caught in the open when it hits.

Blitz and Ivy nodded.

It wasn't long before all three of us were safely in the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. They were sitting in the Pokemon Center when they saw a massive yellow burst of lightning from Route 1.

"Looks like the Pikachu that we found with the other two stolen Pokemon has actually went to someone," I smiled as I continued to eat dinner.

"NURSE JOY!" a young boy came charging into the Pokemon center tears were flowing from his eyes.

"What is it Tom?" Nurse Joy the women who worked at the Pokemon center as the nurse she had pink hair and scrubs on.

"Some girl stole my Rattata!" the youngster shouted.

"Stolen Pokemon, Girl...mystery," I stated as I stood up a Private Eyes work is never done.

**A/N**

Well it wasn't a major mystery but they can't all be.

Thank you to Husky Girl for reading and reviewing I am glad you are enjoying it.

So our Pokemon are now:

Bulbasaur-Ivy-Female-Sassy Nature

Growlithe-Blitz-Male-Lonely Nature

Pidgey-Hurricane-Male-Jolly Nature

Hope everyone continues to read and enjoy it.


	4. Case File 03

**Pokemon Private Eye**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon

**Summary**: A boy who dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Private Eye sets out on an epic adventure of mystery and intrigue.

**Case #03: Case of the Kidnapped Rattata**

"Someone stole your Rattata Ryan?" asked the Nurse.

The trainer whose name was Ryan apparently nodding his head tears falling from his eyes.

"Excuse me," I walked up to the two of them.

"Oh hello Andrew," smiled Nurse Joy.

"Good evening Nurse," I smiled as I offered my hand to the boy, "My name is Andrew, Pokemon Private Eye."

"Private eye?" Ryan asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, let see I am a detective that looks into cases just like yours," I smiled.

Ryan was able to break a smile, "Okay."

I pulled out my notepad and pen, "Alright lets start at the beginning."

Ryan nodded, "Well me and my new Rattata that I caught were training near the abandoned gym."

"Describe your Rattata for me," I smiled encouraging him with my smile.

"Well the main thing I would guess about my Rattata is more of a yellow gold color instead of the typical purple color," stated Ryan.

"So he is a special color," I stated writing that detail down, "any other details?"

"Well he is usually really jolly, he also has a chip in his front teeth from a training accident that we had," continued Ryan.

I nodded, "So you were training near the abandoned gym, what next?"

Ryan nodded, "Well we were training because we have a rival that beat us and I wanted to get the extra training so the next time we met I would be able to beat him."

I nodded, "Continue."

"Well we were training when all of the sudden this Meowth comes out of nowhere and uses pay day causing a bunch of coins to go over all over the place blinding me and my Rattata," Ryan stated his tears starting to come back again.

"Its all right I know it is hard to re-live but continue telling me what happen make sure you don't leave any details out," I smiled.

Ryan nodded, "Well when the coins were finally done flying I saw a girl with long red hair and dressed in black heading towards route 22."

"Girl with red hair and dressed in black and has a Meowth anything else you can tell me?" I asked but I already had a feeling I knew who the culprit was.

Ryan nodded his head tears flowing again.

"No worries bud we will get your Rattata, do you have his Pokeball?" I smiled.

Ryan nodded as he pulled out the ball and popped it open, "Why do you need Rattata empty ball?"

I just smiled as I tossed up my own Pokeball and out of it appeared Blitz, "Well I need my nose to get a good scent of your Rattata," I tossed up another pokeball and out of it came Hurricane, "I will need my eyes as well."

Ryan's eyes lit up, "You really are a detective."

I just smiled and nodded, "Lets go find your Rattata!"

Ryan nodded his head.

The group went out of the Pokemon center, it was starting to get dark out but that wasn't going to stop them the longer they waited the further away she would get and they didn't want that. As they were leaving I smiled when I saw a convertible pull into the Pokemon center driveway, inside the convertible was a familiar face which was of course Gary Oak. I just shook my head, well that was two of the three getting here.

"Okay Blitz use odor sleuth on the pokeball."

"Growl...Growl!" barked Blitz in return his nose glowed green as he sniffed the ball.

"What kind of move is that Andrew?" asked Ryan.

"Odor sleuth, it allows Blitz to track anything by scent as long as he gets a scent ahead of time," I smiled, "Hurricane your my eyes fly ahead to see if you can see anything."

"Pidgey!" replied Hurricane as he took off into the air.

"Alright there is my eyes and my nose lets see if we can't find your Rattata," I smiled as I followed Blitz and Hurricane, Ryan was right behind me.

The group followed Blitz when Hurricane flew down out of nowhere.

"Pidgey...Pidgey!" Hurricane started to fly around the group of them.

"What is it Hurricane?" I asked holding up my hand for him to land on.

"Growl...Growl!" Blitz barked pointing in a north direction.

"You both know where she is hiding huh?" I smiled.

The two Pokemon nodded their heads.

"Alright," I smiled, "you two can return I think Ivy would like to have a little payback for being stolen."

Ryan looked at him, "She has stolen from you too?"

I nodded as I tossed out Ivy's pokeball.

We snuck up to where she was hiding and found her smiling in and dancing in a small clearing.

"We stole a shiny Rattata!" she sang to her Meowth.

I took a quick look of the area and saw the Rattata in a cage near a stump and her backpack.

"Ivy, vine whip quietly," I whispered to her.

Ivy nodded as vines quietly slipped out of the bulb on her back and wrapped around the bars of the cage.

The Rattata looked over where the vines came from and saw me and Ivy, I put my finger to my lips signaling for the Pokemon to be quiet. The Rattata nodded its head.

"Okay Ivy."

The vines started bringing the cage in and almost had it to them when all of the sudden a claws cut the vines.

"Hey you I stole that Pokemon fair and square!" shouted Kat.

"Kat darling you really need to turn a new leaf and Ivy is here to do just that," I smiled as I walked out of the bushes.

"Wait its you!" Kat exclaimed, "how did you find out my name?"

"Well darling you dropped this," I smiled as I tossed her, her license.

"Oh," Kat stated a sweat drop falling from her head as she quickly went to pick it up.

"Mewoth use fury swipes!" called Kat.

"Ah I had a feeling it would come to this," I smiled, "Ivy use your vines to dodge it, and then hit back with tackle!"

Ivy used her vines to push away from the attack and then followed it up with a tackle that slammed into the Meowth knocking her head over heels.

"Meowth!" Kat called, Meowth stood back up not ready to give up the fight just yet, "Meowth distract them all with screech!"

Mewoth let out a piercing cry that shook even me to the bone.

"Don't let it work! Ivy use poison powder!" I called to her covering my ears.

Ivy nodded her head a large amount of purple dust shot from her bulb and covered the area causing the Mewoth to become poisoned.

"Mewoth!" Kat called.

Mewoth just shuttered as she collapsed to the ground unable to battle anymore.

"Mewoth return, I am not giving up that Pokemon that easy, Charmander go!"

The stolen Charmander appeared ready to fight.

"Charmander use ember on that Bulbasaur!" called Kat.

Charmander started to spin around as small sparks and embers flew all over the place hitting Ivy and knocking her out.

"You did well Ivy," I smiled returning Ivy to her ball, "okay Hurricane it is your turn."

Pidgey appeared spreading his wings ready to battle.

"Charmander ember again!" called Kat.

"Pidgey gust!" I returned.

Pidgey flapped his wings just as the Charmander started to spin again the result was a whirling tornado of fire that enveloped the entire area and both Pokemon.

Ryan and I covered our eyes as the flames grew intense and bright. When the flaming tornado subsided they were alone with the Hurricane knocked out and Rattata free to return to his trainer.

"Darn she got away again," I stated returning Hurricane with a congratulations and a promise that we are going to learn to control that mighty wind power he has.

"You got my Rattata back!" smiled Ryan hugging his Rattata close.

I smiled and nodded my head, at that time I just noticed it was getting dark out, "We should start to head back."

Ryan nodded.

I turned to the clearing once more, "Well miss Kat I accept you as my own rival."

The two of them started walking back when all of the sudden a massive explosion appeared in the distance. They ran to the site to see the Pokemon center was blown up.

"Well wonder what happened here?" I stated.

"Andrew did you find Ryan's stolen Pokemon?" asked the nurse as she walked up to them.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, "what happened here?"

"We were attacked but we were protected by Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu," smiled the Nurse, "so we just have to rebuild."

"Ash huh," I smiled, "well Ryan it looks like I have to do a little catch up."

Ryan nodded, "Thank you again Andrew for helping me save my Rattata."

"My pleasure I hope we can have a battle someday but for now keep training," I waved good bye as I headed to the Viridian Forest. What new mysteries were there to solve.

**A/N**

** Hey everyone so I have been busy working on a different project that is why I haven't updated so I apologize for that.**

** Well here you go Viridian City Chapter as you can see after my first initial chapters I am trying to follow Ash's journey as well**

** Andrew's Current Pokemon:**

** Blitz-Male Growlithe-Lonely Nature-Level 17**

** Flame Wheel, Odor Sleuth, Bite, Roar**

** Ivy-Female Bulbasaur-Sassy Nature-Level 13**

** Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder**

** Hurricane-Male Pidgey-Jolly Nature-Level 10**

** Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust**


	5. Case File 04

**Pokemon Private Eye**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon

**Summary**: A boy who dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Private Eye sets out on an epic adventure of mystery and intrigue.

**Case #04: Case of the Powerful Beedrill**

"What do you think Blitz?" I asked my puppy companion as we walked through the forest we had entered passing by Ash and his new red head companion, what is it with us Pallet boys and red heads, as we entered he was intently focused on catching a Caterpie.

"Growl...Growl?" asked Blitz.

"About the rumors of what these bug catchers are looking for?" I replied to him smiling, "a super powerful Beedrill that seems to perform a critical hit on almost every hit."

They had been in the forest only a couple hours and had already heard the rumor of this powerful Beedrill and every bug catcher in Pewter and Viridian Cities has come to try an catch it. The rumors have been just that for that matter, nobody has actually seen the Pokemon, but have noticed that many of the Beedrills have started to form a solid army around this Beedrill.

"What do you think should we track down the rumors to see if they are true or not?" I smiled.

"Growl," nodded Blitz.

"Well we won't be able to track this mystery down our normal way," I sighed.

I grabbed a Hurricane's pokeball and tossed it in the air. Hurricane appeared spreading his wings with a triumphant cry.

"You are always the jolly one aren't you," I smiled.

Hurricane landed on my shoulder and nodded his head.

"Well Hurricane we need your help once more luckily I was able purchase enough first aid material to get you fully healed since the Pokemon Center was out of commission."

Hurricane nodded his head again.

"Okay Hurricane so the rumors are that this Beedrill is near someplace in the center of the forest."

Hurricane nodded.

"I need you to see if you can find a this tree that the Beedrill has called home."

Hurricane nodded its head again and took to the air.

"Lets keep questioning bug catchers and see if we can come up with any other information on this mysterious Beedrill."

Blitz nodded his head.

The two of them found themselves talking to the different bug catchers.

"Well I heard that the Beedrill is all scratched up and scarred from fighting so much," stated one of the catchers his name was Steve.

I wrote the information down.

"I also heard that it makes rounds through the forest fighting anyone who has a powerful look to it," continued the trainer, "the last thing that I can tell you is that it fights with a samurai like code, never using dirty tricks or any other underhanded tactics."

"Hmmm...Samurai code," I nodded.

"That is all I can tell you about it," shrugged the catcher.

"Thank you for all your information," I smiled.

Blitz and I continued making our way through the forest we ran into a few more bug catchers but did get anything new from it.

"Well lets see what we got," I sat down on a nearby log and pulled out my notepad to get see everything that I have learned.

"So this Beedrill seems to critical hit almost everything it fights," I murmured, "It lives in the center of the forest in a large tree," I continued to mumble, "this Beedrill seems to have made the rest of the swarms follow it in a massive army of Beedrill," I continued to flip through my notepad, "it has a samurai like nature and is covered in many scars and scratches from many battles."

I looked up into the sky, "Wonder if Hurricane is having better luck then us."

As if on cue they heard a cry as Hurricane flew down and landed on my shoulder.

"Well speak of the devil," I smiled, "any luck?"

Hurricane nodded.

"You found him?"

Hurricane nodded again.

"That is my boy," I smiled as I got up, "alright lead the way!"

Hurricane took off into the air and flew deeper into the forest.

I followed Hurricane for almost another hour and found the tree, it was massive Weedle's were all around on the bottom of the trunk laying around, Kakuna's were hanging from the trees, Beedrills were in the air and on the branches.

"Wow he has made quite a massive army," I stated, "now how to draw him out."

I looked at my notes again and found the clue I needed to make it happen. I put my notepad away and walked out into the middle of the clearing. Instantly a dozen or more Beedrills took flight battle in their eyes.

"I am here to challenge the one that leads you!" I hollared, "I want to challenge him to a Pokemon battle against Hurricane."

Hurricane echoed the challenge with a challenging cry of his own.

Sure enough it worked, out of the top of the tree appeared a Beedrill covered in scars and cuts. It was a lot bigger then the other Beedrill and looked a lot more fiercer then anything I have every challenged.

I smiled, "You are quite a mystery around these parts and kind of a legend."

"Bzzzzz..." was his only response from the Beedrill.

"Alright you want a fight, then lets do this Hurricane go!"

Hurricane flew up into the air and before either of them knew what happened the Beedrill charged gleaming in fading sun.

"Hurricane dodge it!" I shouted.

Hurricane wasn't quite fast enough yet as he was knicked by the attack but it still seemed to do major damage.

"Hmmm crits with most attacks."

The Beedrill dived Hurricane again attacking with his twineedle attack again.

"Hurricane sand-attack and gust at the same time!"

Hurricane nodded as he flapped his wings kicking up a massive sand storm that he then turned into a swirling tornado of sand and dirt that surrounded the Beedrill dealing damage and making it hard for the Beedril to hit or so I thought.

Out of the center of the tornado the Beedrill charged again slamming into Hurricane knocking him out of the air.

"Vibration in the air, wow that Beedrill has sensitive wings," I murmured, "Hurricane are you alright?"

Hurricane was lying on the ground not moving.

The Beedrill saw its opening and dived at Hurricane again going for the final blow to end the battle.

"HURRICANE!" I shouted trying to reach for his pokeball to return him but before I could he started to glow a white color and then with a flash of bright light, Hurricane evolved into Pidgeotto and shot up into the air with another triumphant call.

"Way to go Hurricane!" I shouted smiling, "were not done yet, Hurricane sand-attack and gust full power this time!"

Hurricane gave another triumphant cry as he flapped his wings kicking up a massive tornado and once more it surrounded the Beedrill sand and dirt slamming into the Beedrill at super high speeds because of the wind. The tornado was so strong I had to wedge myself behind a tree just so I wouldn't get blown away.

"Okay Hurricane!" I yelled over the roar of the wind, "quick attack through the center of the wind lets knock that Beedrill out!"

Hurricane gave another triumphant screech as white light burst around him making him fly ten times faster then normal. He flew through the tornado and sand slamming into the Beedrill repeatedly. Finally the wind settled down and the Beedrill was knocked out in the center of where the tornado was located.

"Nicely done Hurricane," I smiled as I grabbed a pokeball and tossed it at the Beedrill. The ball twitched a while until it finally settled down with the legendary, mysterious Beedrill caught inside.

I walked over and picked it up, "Your power will be used well to help us solve the mysteries we come across, Stinger."

The other Beedrill started fighting among themselves to see who would be the new leader while I walked away. I made sure to tell someone that the Beedrill had been caught so they wouldn't continue to try and find it hurting this ecosystem while they did.

"Alright lets find camp," I smiled to Blitz who barked in agreement.

It didn't take long for us to find a good spot for them to camp, as soon as camp got set up. I let everyone out of their Pokeball to meet Stinger.

"Alright Ivy, Hurricane, Blitz and Stinger," I smiled, "you are my detective team, the nose," I smiled at Blitz, "my eyes," I looked to Hurricane, "my grace," I smiled at Ivy, "and now my power," I nodded at Stinger who nodded back.

"We will have many times exciting adventures I can just feel it," I smiled.

All of my Pokemon nodded their head in agreement.

We spent the rest of the night doing some training so I can learn all the moves that Stinger knew so when we got into a fight I would be prepared.

**A/N**

** Okay another chapter right away, I am on a role I hope people enjoyed it at least a couple anyway.**

** The mystery behind the Beedrill he has his dream ability sniper.**

** Next chapter a mysterious yet familiar samurai.**

** Andrew's Pokemon:**

** Blitz-Male Growlithe-Lonely Nature-Flash Fire Ability-Level 17**

** Bite, Roar, Odor Sleuth, Flame Wheel**

** Ivy-Female Bulbasaur-Sassy Nature-Overgrow Ability-Level 13**

** Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder**

** Hurricane-Male Pidgeotto-Jolly Nature-Keen Eyes Ability-Level 17**

** Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind**

** Stinger-Male Beedrill-Lonely Nature-Sniper Ability-Level 16**

** Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle**


End file.
